Kestrel's Collection of One-Shots
by Kestrel the Rogue
Summary: Hurt. All of us feel it at one time or another. Whether it's because of someone we love... Or for them. Everyone experiences it one way or another. Even cats. This is my collection of short stories that help you understand pain. The pain of a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, and the gray color of my pelt was hidden in the shadows. I saw him, he was with _her_. Disgust and anger overwhelmed me. I had followed them here onto the Island, and they had no idea. _Hah, stupid fox-hearts!_ His bracken colored pelt mixed with her white one and I growled lightly.  
"Scorchfire." She purred into his ear.  
His yellow eyes gleamed, far more attention than he gave me. I was just a cover-up, so no one knew he truly loved a ThunderClan cat. "Yes?"  
"I'm going to have kits." She murmured.  
My heart leaped and I took a step back, now knowing what I had to do.  
And he was actually happy! He rested his long tail across her back and motioned for her to sit down. "That's wonderful, Mistycloud!"  
"But what about that one she-cat, you know? The one from your clan, that thinks she's your mate?"  
Scorchfire rolled his handsome eyes dismissively. "Oh, you mean Willowbreeze? Don't worry, she's nothing to me."

After everything we'd been through, all the things I'd done for him. That's how much I meant to him? Well I knew just how to repay him. Just how to make sure I would be his forever.

After they had parted ways, I followed Mistycloud. My mouth folded up into a smirk, she was so helpless. This was all just too easy.

I didn't care to bury her, the salty scent of blood lingered in the air all around me. And her body lay there, motionless. What would Scorchfire say when he found out? It was all so obvious. He would be upset, but he wouldn't be able to show it. And then I would be there for him. Then, he would realize, he had always loved me more than Mistycloud. He would forget about her...Amd finally we would have kits, far more beautiful than Mistycloud's ever would have been. But they were dead now, and Scorchfire would be all mine.

The next morning a ThunderClan patrol came into our camp. Including the ThunderClan leader, Adderstar. When his cool gaze met mine, I shivered. Suddenly, Redstar barged out of his den angrily.

"Adderstar?" He hissed, jumping down from the Highledge. "What is the meaning of this?"

The other tom dipped his head respectfully. "Me and my clanmates mean no trouble, we just have something to report."

"Go on then!" Redstar growled impatiently, his tail lashing.

"One of our queens Mistycloud, was killed last night at the edge of our territory. We are still unsure how she died. We would like to know if anyone was out last night and heard anything."

I turned to look at Scorchfire, he was sitting alone and staring off into the distance. Here was my chance. I gently got up from my spot and brushed up against him.

"You okay..?" I murmured softly, settling down next to him.

"I uh- yeah, I'm good. It's sad though...about that queen I mean."

"I know." I couldn't help myself. "She had a whole life ahead of her, mate, kits..."

At that Scorchfire stood up, pulling away from me. "I need to get some air."

Well, it was a start.

"Okay." I purred calmly. "Be careful, that killer could still be out there."

And then he was gone.

Maybe I did the wrong thing. Couldn't I just have forgot? No, of course not. I would never forget. And now it's going to be even harder. I just wanted him to love me. Was that so bad?


	2. Chapter 2

At first I was running, I could hear the happy purrs of Swiftheart at my side as we raced across the plain. "I'm going to beat you!" I teased.

"Everyone knows I'm the fastest WindClanner around, Cloverstorm!" He replied back.

"Not if I can help it!" I darted away from his side, my green eyes gleaming. I thought I'd won.

Right then, Swiftheart pounced. For what reason, I only know now. Before I could escape he was on top of me. I purred and batted at his nose. "Look who's the fastest now." He boasted slyly.

"I am!"

I slid out from underneath him and took off. I was flying. Swiftheart was close behind, I could hear the rasping of his breath, he was tired. I smiled wider and took off faster. I would win this. Suddenly, everything went black. I wasn't unconscious, feeling around I realized where I was.

"Swiftheart?" I cried, hoping I wasn't alone. "Swiftheart, are you there?"

"I'm here, Cloverstorm." His worried reply came from above me.

I knew two things. I was underground. And I was alone.

"I'm going to get help, Cloverstorm!" Swiftheart replied after I was quiet for awhile.

"Swiftheart." I meowed slowly, my paws shaking.

"Yes?" He yowled.

"I love you."

I could hear his rasping breath. "I love you, too."

Then he was gone.

I knew three things. I was underground. I was alone. And Swiftheart loved me.

Swiftheart was the fastest WindClanner around, but I was second. He would return with help soon. And he did. I could hear Palebrook and Falcontail, my mother and father. Along with Hawkcrest and Fallowriver. And of course Swiftheart.

"Cloverstorm, are you still there?" I heard Swiftheart call, his voice was upset.

"Yes I'm here!"

"We're going to dig you out!" I heard my father yowl.

Then I could hear the dirt that had engoulfed me being swept away, and my heart kept beating. I could see it now. Swiftheart standing above me, me in a nest with three beautiful kits. Three beautiful kits for our clan. It would never happen, I knew that now.

"Swiftheart?" I called him name for the last time.

"Yes?" He voice was straining, he knew what I was going to say.

"Leave. You all won't be able to dig me out. All the cats in our clan wouldn't be able to!" I joked. "Please just leave, I've seen the way Silverlight looks at you. Find new love, forget about me here."

"No, Cloverstorm, please." He was on the brink of tears.

"I love you."

Then he was gone.

In one last moment, I knew I was going to die, but Swiftheart loved me. And that was good enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Stormkit and Mistkit were born on a rainy night, hence their names. From the moment they saw each other they were inseparable. Being brother and sister made their connection even more special. Everyone in their clan adored them. They even behaved well, for kits at least. The only thing they argued about was who was going to become leader first.

They became apprentices quickly. The whole clan adored them too much to keep their ceremony off for too long.

It only took them a few moons to become warriors, and they went to sleep the night before their ceremony happy. Unaware of the terror ahead.

...

Mistpaw curled up in her nest, flashing a smiling glance at her brother on the other side of the den. They were going to be warriors! Purring quietly to herself she curled up against the cold and fell asleep with a hopeful heart.

She awoke in a dark place, fluffing her fur up she shrunk back in surprise. Her frosty blue eyes gleamed under the tiny sliver of moon in a sea of black. A slender oak colored she-cat slipped out of the shadows, her gleaming amber eyes focusing on her.  
"Mistpaw!" She purred, nudging the younger she-cat as if the two were old friends. "It's so good to finally meet you."  
"Uhh..." Mistpaw trailed off. "Who are you?"  
The she-cat stared at her puzzled. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Cindersoot. And this-" she stepped to the side. Revealing many more cats and a dark forest. "Is StarClan."

Mistpaw's jaw dropped in surprise. _Didn't StarClan only visit Leaders and Medicine Cats? Apparently not!  
_"So...Why am I here?"

Cindersoot's eyes yellow sparkled, and she purred. "I have a very important mission for you."

Mistpaw woke up uneasy. Her stomach rolled and toppled, and she just wanted to curl up and fall back asleep. Taking a deep breath she sat up and groomed her pelt. Taking her time and not meeting her brother's crystal blue eyes as he watched her. Trying to gather her wits, she turned to Stormpaw with a wide smile.  
"Want to hunt while we wait for the rest of the clan to wake up?"  
"Sure!" He purred back, relieved to see his sister happy once more. "Let's go!"

...

Mistpaw closed her eyes and felt her brother's scarlet blood pool around her paws. It felt so... so evil. Wincing she backed up and turned around. Racing through the forest she came to a small creek. Sighing she waded around a bit before drying off in the sun and turning to go back to camp.

She shrieked in surprise when she saw a cat standing behind her, watchful. But immediately flattened her fur when she saw the cat was Cindersoot.  
"Oh," she sighed. "It's just you."

"That's right." She smirked, circling the apprentice. "It's just little old me. And I came to thank you for taking care of that little problem of mine."

"What?" Her eyes widened and her paws shook. _What was she saying? _

"I'm from the Dark Forest, dearie. And you just killed your brother because I asked you too."

Mistpaw yowled and attacked the other she-cat, viciously batting her with unsheathed claws. Before she could hit a fatal point, Cindersoot had hits hers and disappeared. Leaving the young gray apprentice to die as her brother had.

I'm so sorry, Stormpaw. So, so sorry.


End file.
